Adultery
by rachbigbro
Summary: He never meant to cheat on any of his wives, it just always seemed to happen.


_Disclaimer: I don't own House, MD or any of its characters._

xxxXXXxxx

He never meant to cheat on any of his wives; it just always seemed to happen.

It's not like he went out and looked for someone to sleep with but someone always seemed to find him. It had happened in both of his previous marriages, he cheated on them, and then told them what he did and about a month later he was getting a divorce.

This last time he had thought about not telling her that he had cheated, and actually had decided not to tell Julie. But the next time he saw her it seemed to poor out of him despite his decisions. He had begged for her forgiveness asking her to let him explain, as she screamed at him to leave the house. Telling him that she couldn't even look at him without wanting to strangle him, so there was no way she was going to let explain.

Which was good, because he wasn't sure if he could explain why he did what he did. So he grabbed his keys and left as quickly as he could. Climbing into his Volvo he peeled out of the driveway and ten minutes later pulled into the almost empty parking lot of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

He spent the night in his office.

xxxXXXxxx

"You're wearing the same clothes that you wore yesterday, why?"

Wilson looked up from the patients file he had been looking over and gave House an annoyed look, "Well, good morning to you to. I slept not so good last night how about you?"

"Clothes. Yesterday. Why?" was all that House said as he lowered himself in the chair across from Wilson's desk.

"I slept in my office; Julie kicked me out of the house." came Wilson's quiet reply.

House just sat there looking at him, knowing that if Wilson needed to talk he would. Wilson sat there staring back at him and then shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

He sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair, "I told her that I had cheated on her, and then she told me, actually it was more of her screaming at me to leave the house."

"Didn't you tell your last two wives you cheated? You haven't learned by now that telling them isn't exactly going to get a positive response."

Frustrated with himself, "I know. I know, but it happened and now I'm most likely going to be getting divorce papers in the mail really soon."

House paused and then said quietly, "Do you want to go out tonight and get wasted?"

"Yeah. That would be good. Thanks."

xxxXXXxxx

As Wilson was packing up his things to leave for the night his phone rang. It had been Julie, asking him to come home, she needed to talk to him. He immediately rushed out of the office, forgetting he was meeting up with House and made his way home. It wasn't until he was half way home he realized that he had forgotten to tell House what he was doing.

Picking up his cell and dialing the memorized number, he waited impatiently for House to pick up the phone. When all he got was the answering machine he left a short message telling House he wouldn't be getting wasted tonight.

Pulling into his driveway the fear finally set in, what the hell was he going to say to her? The really was nothing he could say to make it all better, and he was now actually shocked that Julie even wanted to see him. So he just sat in his car, unable to take the last plunge and go into his home.

The front door opened and Julie appeared in the doorway. He got out of his car and slowly made his way towards her. She let him into the house, and closed the door behind her with a soft click.

"I hate you with every fiber in my being." with an unreadable look on her face she continued, "But I still seem to love you, and I have no idea why."

Wilson spun around and looked at her with hope in his eyes, "What?"

"I love you." She held open her arms, beckoning him to her. He immediately stepped into her arms and she kissed him.

They made love right there against the front door.

xxxXXXxxx

Later that night as they lay in their bed was when she told him that she wanted a divorce. That what they did tonight was her way of saying goodbye, and that she may forgive him for what he did but she could never trust him again.

A month later the divorce was final.

Four months later he met someone else, and seemed to be on the same path he had gone down with his other three wives. He had fallen in love once more, and would be trying again at marriage, to see if maybe this one stuck.

They never did.

xxxXXXxxx

A/N: Yeah I know it's not really much of an ending but, I think Wilson might be the kind of guy who's going to keep on getting married until he finds the person that he doesn't cheat on. And if he ever finds that, it won't be until much later down the line.


End file.
